


Day to Night

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of drabbles over the course of a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Betrayal

Buffy Summers watched as her lover, love, grand coda of passion, etc, climbed swiftly up the tree and into her bedroom window just before dawn rose over Sunnydale that morning. He was almost crispy-fried, but a reaching hand from the window rescued him just in time. 

 

The problem was, it wasn’t her hand. And it wasn't her bedroom anymore.


	2. Afternoon Abandonment

Dawn laughed so hard she fell and cracked her skull on the corner of the bookcase, slamming into Angel, who was reaching for something on a lower shelf. Ending up tangled on the floor, Angel simply got comfortable as the young woman pulled her longs legs beneath her and fell asleep on his chest. 

Dawn was completely under later that day, when the door open to reveal the past, present, and future of one in the room, a duffle bag on one shoulder and a cold hatred in her eyes. 

So no one saw Buffy walk away from the house, her life, her love, that beautiful afternoon.


	3. Evening Kiss

The duffle bag slammed down on the concrete floor beside the ornate bed, which dipped as she stripped and slid next to its occupant. 

 

A face rose from the covers to meet her lips in a long kiss, and Buffy pulled away first. 

 

She raised a warning finger. “Don’t you dare say it.” She whispered, lowering her head. 

 

The figure beside her shook its head and smiled sadly, reaching up to kiss her again. “I wouldn’t dream of it, love. I wouldn’t dream.”


End file.
